Schuldig und Crawford heiraten
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlichs chon alles. scu und Brad heiraten und der Rest plant die Hochzeit und ach ja, es gibt ein kleines Überraschungspäarchen am ende


Schu und Crawford heiraten Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld Warnungen: Silly, OOC und ich weiss nicht was noch alles, für Rechtschreibfehler ist meine Tastatur verantwortlich Danka magna fürs betan(auch wenn es nichts gebracht hat) Pairings:SchuxCrawford ein geheimes "sprechen" gedankenaustausch (meine Komentare)  
  
"Was können die Beiden nur von uns wollen?",fragte Ken "Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ein neuer Auftrag.",antwortete Nagi gelangweilt. Seit drei Monaten wohnten und arbeiteten Schwaraz und Weiß zusammen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Schuldig und Crawford betratten freudestrahlend das Wohnzimmer."Wir sind verlobt!",riefen sie ihren Teamkollegen endgegen und schauten glücklich in die Runde. Entgeistert wurden sie angestarrt. Hatten sie gerade richtig gehört?Die beiden waren verlobt? "Und wo sind eure Verlobten?", fragte Ken entgeistert.Alle verdrehten die Augen:Ken hatte es nicht kapiert! Aya drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und sagte:"Ken, Schuldig ist der Verlobte von Crawford und Crawford ist der Verlobte von Schuldig .Verstanden?" Ken sah ihn erst verständnislos an,aber dann ging ihm ein Licht auf."Aha. Na dann, gratuliere ich euch herzlich", er sprang auf und schüttelte beiden überschwänglich die Hände. "Und wann wollt ihr heiraten?",fragte Nagi "In zwei Monaten", antwortete Crawford, "und bis dahin müssen wir noch einiges planen." Plötzlich hörten sie ein Kichern das immer lauter wurde. Fragend wanten sie sich Yohji zu"Was ist so witzig?", fragte Omi. "Hihi... stellt... hihi...stellt....hihi...stellt euch....stellt euch mal....Schuldig...hihi...stellt euch mal Schuldig im Hochzeitskleid vor", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Nach einer Minute fing auch Ken an zu grinsen und nach weiteren zwei Minuten saßen Ken, Omi, Nagi, Yohji und Aya auf dem Fußboden und lachten sich schlapp ,nur Farf saß still in seiner Zwangsjacke in einer Ecke und starrte Ausdruckslos vor sich hin. "Haha, sehr witzig", sagte Schuldig schmollend. Crawford küsste ihn leicht auf seine Schläfe und flüsterte:"Mach dir nichts draus, Schatz.Lass uns nach oben gehen. Wir müssen ja noch die Ringe aussuchen." Er legte seinen Arm um die Hüften des Deutschen und führte ihn nach oben. "Wollen wir ihnen nicht die Planung abnehmen?", fragte Aya , nachdem sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten."Wieso? Hast du schon eine Idee?", fragten Omi und Nagi . "Ja", gab Aya zurück. Er stand auf und ging nach oben zu Crawfords Zimmer. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür."Ja?", kam es gedämpft von innen zurück.. Aya drückte die Türklinke herunter und tratt ein. Schuldig saß auf Brads Schoß und hatte seine Arme um den Hals des Amerikaners geschlungen."Was willst du?", fragte Bradley kühl. "Ich wollte fragen, ob wir nicht die Planung übernehemen können?", fargte Aya vorsichtig. Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah ihn fragend an. Was meinst du,Schatz? Die planen doch irgendwas hinterhältigesmeinte Schuldig misstrauisch Aber was? Keine Ahnung.Ich kann seine Gedanken nicht lesen "Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Crawford kühl. "Nichts schlimmes. Wirklich. Es wird euch gefallen.", antwortete der Gefragte. Schuldig und Crawfors musterten den Rotschopf skeptisch. Brad atmete tief ein und aus und sagte dann:"Na gut. Aber wehe euch!" "Danke. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen. Ganz bestimmt nicht", antwortete Aya erleichtert darüber, dass sie zugestimmt hatten. Freudestrahlend ging er zu den Anderen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Leute, aufgepasst. Das ist meine Idee: Yohji du machst den Brautvater,wenn du nichts dagegen hast?", er schaute den Playboy fragend an. "Na klar mach ich den Brautvater.", sagte dieser erfreut."Der Brautvater muss aber auch mit der Braut tanzen", gab Aya zubedenken. Yohji legte den Kopf schief und überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. "Macht nichts", meinte er dann gut gelaunt. "Okey. Nagi und Omi ihr macht die Blumenkinder und die Brautjungfern. Einverstanden?", fuhr Aya fort.Die beiden Chibis nickten. "Werfen die nicht immer mit Rosenblättern?", fragte Nagi, der sich nicht ganz sicher war was er als Blumenkind zu tun hatte. Noch bevor Aya etwas sagen konnte , fuhr Yohji dazwischen und meinte:" Ja, Nagi, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Braut noch Jungfrau ist. " Der Playboy grinst von einem Ohr zum Anderen. "Das tut hier doch nichts zur Sache.", antwortete Omi schnippisch."Brauchen wir dann nicht auch "Mütter"?",fragte Ken."Wir fragen einfach Manx und Birman", schlug Omi vor. "Ich ruf sie an!", rief Yohji schon auf dem Weg zum Telefon. "Aber sag ihnen das sie unbedingt heulen müssen", rief Aya ihm nach. Birman und Manx sagten begeistert zu und gingen jetzt schon mal auf Shoppingtour, damit sie ja auch das passende Zuanziehen hatten. "Den Brautstrauss machen natürlich wir", meinte Ken , der mit feuereifer dabei war."Aber wer ist die Braut?", fragte Omi verzweifelt. "Schuldig. Er ist im vergleich zu Mister Ich-zeige-nie-Gefühle zierlicher und außerdem hat er lange Haare.",antwortete Aya und alle mussten wieder an die Sache mit dem Hochzeitskleid denken. "jetzt aber genug. Wir sollten wieder an die Arbeit gehen", ermahnte Aya zur Vernunft. 1 Monat später "Was ist eigentlich mit der Hochzeitstorte?", fragte Nagi eines Morgens. "Die bestelle ich morgen, aber um das Buffet kümmere ich mich selber. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht so viele.", antwortete Schu.Nagi sah ihn fragend an. "Lass dich überraschen, Kleiner",meinte Schu als er Nagis Blick bemerkte. "Darf ich dir helfen?", fragte Omi hoffnungsvoll."Okey , Chibi, aber du darfst den Anderen nichts verraten. Vertsanden?", sagte der Deutsche .Omi nichte eifrieg, "Danke, Schu" Noch einen Monat später Endlich war der große Tag gekommen: Schuldig und Crawford würden heute heiraten! Alle waren aufgeregt. "Aya, hast du die Battereien der Videokamere auch wirklich aufgeladen?", fragte Omi heute schon zum xten-mal. "Jaha", antwortete der Rotschopf entnervt. "Und hast du auch wirklich einen Film in den Fotoaperat gelegt?", fragte Omi weiter. Aya nickte, Omi ging ihm auf die Nerven.Nagi tippelte von eine Fuß auf den Anderen. "Jetzt beruhigt euch mal alle. Ihr macht mich ganz nervös.", donnerte Bradley dazwischen und ging wortlos an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei in den kleinen Raum des Standesamtes. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißer Weste und weißer Fliege. Aya folgte ihm und schloß die Flügeltür hinter sich. "Ich bin so was von aufgeregt", meinte Nagi"Ich auch", gab Omi zu. "Na dann wollen wir mal. Bevor ihr uns vor Aufregung noch platzt!", rief der Playboy plötzlich hinter ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Jüngsten herum. "Mach das nie wieder", zischte Nagi. Yohji grinste nur."Hey,hey keinen Streit", ging Omi dazwischen. Nagi drehte sich wieder um und starrte die Flügeltür vor sich an. "Können wir?", fragte Schuldig leise,als er sich zu der Gruppe dazu gestellt hatte. "Klar", antwortete Yohji immer noch grinsend. Er hielt dem Rotschopf seinen Arm hin und dieser hackte sich bei ihm unter. "Hey, du musst den Strauss schon mit beiden Händen festhalten, sonst sieht man doch die weißen Rosen und die schönen Maiglöckchen nicht", protestierte Omi, als er sah, dass Schuldig den Strauss einfach so nach unten hängen lies. Der Getadelte nahm den Strauss jetzt ihn beide Hände . "Besser so?", fragte er. Omi nickte, so gefiel es ihm schon viel besser. Er war stolz auf den Brautstrauss, den sie gemacht hatten und er wollte das ihn jeder sah. "Aufgeregt?", flüsterte Yohji in Schus Ohr, als die ersten Töne des Hochtzeitsmarsches ertönten.Schu nickte steif und starrte, genau wie Nagi, gerade aus die Flügeltür an, die sich jetzt ganz langsam öffnete. Innen standen alle auf und drehten sich Richtung Tür, aus der jetzt die kleine Vier-Mann-Prozesion heraus kam. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. Schuldig schluckte schwer.Ihm kam es vor als ob der rote Teppich, auf dem sie liefen, unendlich lang wäre. Der weiße Anzug steht dir gut, hörte er Crawfords Mentalestimme. Schu lächelte leicht. Endlich kamen sie vorne bei Crawford und dem Standesbeamten an. Nagi und Omi gingen nach links weg und Yohji übergab Schuldig Crawford, dann ging er zu Manx und setzte sich neben sie. Crawford und Schuldig drehten sich zu einander und fasten sich bei den Händen. Sie lächelten sich aufmunternt und glücklich an. "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu schließen. Wer etwas dagegen hat das diese beiden Menschen hier und heute heiraten werden, soll jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen", der Standesbeamte legte eine kleine Pause ein. "So sei es denn", fuhr er fort,"Willst du , Bradley Crawford, diesen hier neben dir stehenden Mann zu deinem dir rechtmäßigen angetrauten Ehemann nehemen? Ihn lieben und ehren wie in guten so auch in schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet?So antworte mit :Ja, ich will" Bradley Crawford schaute Schuldig tief in die Augen und antwortete:"Ja, ich will."Ein lautes Schluchzen war zu hören. Alle drehten sich zu Birman um und grinsten. Der Standesbeamte räusperte sich und alle wanten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen zu."Und willst du, Johann Sebastian Rothenburg(ich hab mir den Namen einfach ausgedacht)," . Die Hochzeitsgäste starrten Schuldig überrascht an.Der Standesbeamte fuhr unbeirrt in seinem Text fort," diesen hier neben dir stehenden Mann zu deinem dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehemen? Ihn lieben und ehren wie in guten so auch in schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit : Ja ich will?" Schuldig schaute mit glänzenden Augen in das Gesicht seines Geliebten und hauchte;"Ja, ich will". "So tauscht den nun die Ringe , als Symbol eurer ewigen Treue aus." Crawford drehte sich leicht zu Ken und wartete darauf, das dieser ihm die Schatule mit den silbernen Ringern gab. Ken reagierte sofort und reichte sie ihm. Bradley nahm lächelnd einen der Eheringe und schaute wieder in das Gesicht seines Geliebten. "Nimm diesen Ring als Symbol meiner ewigen Treue zu dir an ", sagte er und nahm Schuldigs rechte Hand um ihm den Ring an den Finger zu stecken. dann war der rothaarige Deutsche an der Reihe.Mit,vor Aufregung, zitternden Händen nahm er den zweiten Ring aus der Schatule und sagte:"Nimm diesen Ring als Symbol meiner ewigen Treue zu dir an" Zitternd nahm er Crawfords rechte Hand und steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger. "Nun dürfen sie den Bräutigam küssen", sagte der Standesbeamte tonlos. Crawford zog seinen Schuschu näher an sich heran und legte seine Arme um ihn herum. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf Schus und strich mit seiner Zunge leicht über diese (Schus ´Lippen) und verlangte Einlass,dem Schuldig ihm gewährte. Beide hatten geniserisch die Augen geschlossen. Crawfords Zunge erkundete jeden Milimeter von Schuldigs Mund und fing dann Schus Zunge in einem leidenschaftlichen Kampf ein. Während des Kusses fingen nun Birman und Manx an gekünstelt zu heulen. "Buhuuu... sie sind....schnief.... so schnell... buhuu.... erwachsen geworden..... buhuu", es folgten noch einige weitere laute Schluchzer und ein naseschnäuben,dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Aya hielt alles mit der Kamera fest und Ken knipste Fotos. Das frisch verheiratete Paar trennte sich von einander und rang nach Luft,dann wanten sie sich wieder dem Srandesbeamten zu und unterschrieben die Heiratsurkunde. Auch die beiden Trauzeugen, Ken und Manx, kamen nach vorne und unterschrieben. Nachem auch der Beamte unterschrieben hatte überreichte er Crawford die Urkunde und verließ den Raum. Schuldig hackte sich bei seinem Ehemann unter und gemeinsam verliesen sie den Raum. Die Hochzeitsgäste waren schon vorgegangen. Sie empfingen die Beiden mit Beifall und gemeinsam fuhr man zurück zum Koneko no sumo le, wo die Feier stattfinden sollte. Im Koneko no sumo le(besser gesagt ein großer Raum des Hauses) An der Kopfseite des Raumes hatten sie eine Tafel aufgebaut,auf die sie die Schüsseln mit den Salaten von Schuldig gestellt hatten. "Als erstes müsst ihr die Torte anschneiden", meinte Ken. Yohji verdrehte die Augen und meinte:"Du hast aber auch immer hunger" Alle mussten lachen. "Okey , bevor du uns vom Fleisch fällst", gab Schu zurück. Das Brautpaar hatte einen Platz in der Mitte der Tafel und schnitt gemeinsam die Torte an. "Ken, könnten wir bitte deinen Teller haben?",rief Crawford zu Ken. Dieser reichte ihm seinen Teller und nahm ihn gefüllt wieder zurück. "Danke.", sagte er noch bevor er anfing zu essen. "Bitte", antwortete Schuldig,"der nächste bitte" Und so wurde jeder Teller gefüllt. " Farf, du darfst dich ruhig freuen. Diese Hochzeit tut G'tt bestimmt weh.", sagte Nagi zu dem irren Iren, der schon die ganze Zeit nicht lächlte.Laut plappernt wurde die Torte gegessen  
"Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Brad seinen Schu. "Muss nicht als erstes der Brautvater mit der Braut tanzen?", fragte Manx, die Yohji loswerden wollte."Ja", antwortete Aya. "Oh ja. Yohji muss mit Schu tanzen. Yohji muss mit Schu tanzen.", riefen die Chibis im Chor und auch Ken fiel mit ein. Dei beiden Aufgeforderten erhoben sich uns stellten sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort warteten sie, bis die Musk anfing. Birman schaltete die Stereoanlage ein und ein Walzer erklang. Yohji und Schu hielten sich auf Armlänge auseinander und tanzten unter dem Gelächter der Anderen. Plötzlich stand Crawfod auf und ging zu den Tanzeden hin. "Darf ich ablösen?", fragte er den braunhaarigen Playboy und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ja klar. Gerne", antwortete dieser erleichtert. Das frisch verheiratete Paar tanzte den angefangenen Walzer engumschlungen zu ende, den nächsten auch noch und alle anderen Lieder danach. Yohji ging zu Manx zurück und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf. Die Aufgeforderte verdrehte entnervt die Augen, stand aber doch auf und tanzte mit ihm. "Los lass uns auch tanzen, Ken",sagte Omi. "Ich kann nicht tanzen", sagte Ken kleinlaut."Macht nichts. Dann lässt du halt mich führen", fuhr Omi unbeirrt fort und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. "Willst du nicht lieber mit Nagi tanzen?", fragte Ken verzweifelt und hoffte darauf, dass Omi sich doch noch umentscheiden würde. Aber zu seiner großen Entäuschung sagte Omi:"Mit Nagi tanze ich später." Zerknirscht stand Ken auf und folgte dem Kleinen auf die Tanzfläche. "Ohja , ich hab auch Lust zu tanzen. Farf, tanzt du mit mir?" fragte Birman mit eine verführerischen Augenaufschlag(hihi.Birman und Fraf das neue Traumpaar) Der Ire antwortete nicht sondern starrte ausdruckslos vor sich hin. Birman deutete das als Zustimmung und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Nun saßen nur noch Aya und Nagi an der Tafel. "Wollen wir...?", fragte Nagi schüchtern. Aya legte die Videokamere weg und stand auf um mit Nagi zu tanzen. Nachdem der Walzer zu ende war, setzten sich fast alle wieder hin, nur Brad und Schu tanzten noch "Hey, Birman und Manx würdet ihr noch mal heulen? Extra für die Kamera", fragte Aya grinsend. "Ja klar", antworteten die Gerfragten und legten sich noch mal so richtig ins Zeug:" Buhuu ... sie sind jaha...schnief....buhuu..so...buhuu...so schnell erwachsen geworden....buhuu....gerdade eben...schnief,schnäuz....hat man siehi... buhuu...noch auf dem Aharm getragen....buhuu...schnief....und...im..buhuu...nähächtsen Augeblihick..... buhuu...sind sie auch...schnief....schon...buhuu. eherwachsen....bhuu..uhund verheiheieratet...",hier mussten die "Mütter abrechen,weil sie anfangen mussten zu lachen. Nach einer Weile fuhren sie fort,"Buhuu..Hochzeiten sind..schnief...buhuuu...sind ja so schöhön.", uns sie heulten noch etwas gekünstelt weiter, bevor sie wieder ein Lachkrampf ereilte. Einige Stunden später Brad und Schu tanzten immer noch Walzer, jetzt allerdings zu Bon Jovi. "Wollt ihr eigentlich ewig tanzen?", fragte Nagi." Sieht so aus", meinte Omi gelangweilt.Manx versuchte noch immer Yohjis Flirtversuchen auszuweichen und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Birman um, doch die saß auf Farfs Schoß und streichelte ihm durch die Haare.Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf seine Schulter gelegt und schaute verträumt in die Welt. "Hey, können wir schon essen?", rief Ken den Tanzenden zu. "Mmmmmh", war Crawfords einzige Antwort. "Ich interpretiere das jetzt als ja", sagte Ken und füllte sich seinen Teller mit den ,für ihn fremden, Salaten auf(schu hat ja gekocht). "Was ist das ?", fragte er Omi und mußterte das gerade Aufgefüllte. "Schu meint, das wäre Nudelsalat und das daneben wäre Kartoffelsalat. Und die gebratenen Fleischbällchen sind Buletten, oder so ähnlich hat Schu sie genannt", antwortete Omi während er sich Kartoffelsalat auffüllte und eine Bulette nahm. "Oh, lecker Nudelsalat!", rief Nagi begeistert aus und füllte sich einen Ganzen Berg auf. "Lecker ", schmatzte Ken und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. "Wollt ihr eigentlich nichts essen?", rief Aya dem tanzenden Brautpaar zu. Seufzend lösten sich die beiden voneinander und kehrten zur Tafel zurück."Wieso flirtet Birman eigentlich mit Farf? Der reagiert doch eh nicht ?" maulte Yohji. "Wieso? Er hat doch seine Hand um ihre Taillie gelegt", gab Schuldig zurück. Yohji starrte erst ihn entsetzt an und dann auf das komische Päarchen. Mit weit geöffneten Augen stellte er fest, dass der rothaarige Deutsche recht hatte.Schweigend füllte er sich auf. "Hey , Birman, willst du nichts essen?", fragte Manx sie freundlich. "Doch, klar. Willst du auch was Farfilein?", wante sie sich fragend an den irren Iren zu.Keine Antwort."Okey", sie stand auf und ging zu den Schüsseln mit dem Nudelsalat. "Was findest du eigentlich an ihm?", fragte Manx sie leicht verständnislos."Er ist doch niedlich.Er hat so schöne weiße Haare, die wirklich unglaublich weich sind. Sein eines Auge ist einfach wundervoll und er ist wirklich gut gebaut. Außerdem richt Farfilein verdammt gut."antwortete Birman mit verliebt leuchtenden Augen. "Wir haben im Auto noch eine zweite Zwangsjacke",flüsterte Nagi Aya zu, die das ganze ungläubig mit angehört hatten."Gut, ich glaube die werden wir auch brauchen", mischte sich Ken in das Gespräch ein. Alle schüttelten entsetzt über Birman den Kopf. Von all dem bekam sie nichts mit. Freudig lief sie zu ihrem Farfilein zurück und gab ihm einen gefüllten Teller. Der Rest der Feier verlief ereignislos "Und? Hat es euch gefallen?", fragte Aya Schuldig, als sich das Ehepaar verabschiedete um in die Fliterwochen zu fahren. "Ja,es hat uns gut gefallen. Danke", antwortete Schu lächelnd und gab Aya zum Abschied die Hand. "Viel Spaß in den Flitterwochen", wünschten Ken und Omi. "Ciau Nagi, und das du uns keine Schande machst", ermahnte Schu lächlend den Chibi. "Pass auf dich auf", verabschiedete sich der Amerikaner von Nagi, dann wante er sich Schuldig und seinem Auto zu und sagte. "Lass uns fahren, Schatz" Schu drehte sich um und folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zum Wagen. Crawford hielt ihm die Tür auf und sagte scherzhaft:"Darf ich bitten. Mrs. B.Crawford?" Schuldig zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte gespielt gekränkt: "Seit wann bin ich eine sie?" Crawford lächelte nur und schloß die Tür hinter ihm, dann ging er um den Wagen herum und stieg auch ein.Anschließend startete er den Wagen und sie fuhren los in die Flitterwochen Die Hochzeitsgäste winkten ihnen nach, aber dann verabschiedeten auch sie sich voneinander. "Ciau Jungs. Bis zum nächsten Auftrag", sagte Manx, stieg in ihr Auto ein und brauste davon. "Und was machst du noch?", fragte Ken Birman"Bärchen und ich gehen zu mir", antwortete sich lächelnd und packte Farf bei der Hand. Mit ihm im Schlepptau machte sich sich auf den Heimweg. "Sie hat einen komischen Geschmack", meinte Nagi kopfschüttelnt. Die Anderen nickten beipflichtend. "Lasst uns schlafen gehen", sagte Aya und gähnte, "wir können auch noch morgen aufräumen." Ende Und wer will noch den zweiten Teil? Über Morddrohungen oder jede andere art von Komentaren würde ich mich sehr freuen 


End file.
